If This Is It?
by Wyall Jared
Summary: Olympiya Blayton is a new student at Hogwarts, however it is all not what it seems. SeverusOC. On an UPDATE rampage at the moment. Chapter SEVEN up!
1. The Inevitable Sorting

My first fic! I'm so excited. Anyway here goes...  
  
Summary: Olympiya Blayton is a new student at Hogwarts, however it is all not what it seems.  
  
Spoilers: I guess OotP and PoA, I will alert you to any others throughout. Spoilers are little way off yet so you can all sleep peacefully.  
  
Rating: R, not quite yet. I know I hate it too when the author says in a while, but believe me there will be some writing worthy of the rating.  
  
Disclaimer: *sob* I don't own them, don't sue I haven't got the cash.  
  
Notes: This has a long way to go. This fic involves Hogwarts and beyond so hang on please the exits will be pointed out, however they are all locked!  
  
Other: This has slash – Sirius/Remus, hurrah! Snape/OC, yey! Lots of Snape is good. We also have some violence for good measure.  
  
Please Read and review all comments welcome!  
  
~*The Inevitable Sorting*~  
  
"Wyrall Blayton, Olympiya!" A shrill voice echoed through the great hall.  
  
It reverberated off the decorated walls and the enchanted ceiling, of which resembled a starry night. The ever watchful table at the front, that was occupied by all the teachers, leaned forward slightly as it did with all students to see which path they would embark on.  
  
A slight girl stepped forward to claim the seat and have the sorting hat placed upon her head. As the aging hat was put upon her, a strand of dark hair fell out of place, picking up her hand to move it back; voices began to interrupt her motion.  
  
"Ah I can see what house you shall go to..." A musty voice shuddered as if it hadn't been used in centuries, carrying on it professed, "Clouded your future, plighted you will be, but your house will help you there. I see you are loyal, knowledgeable and thoughtful." The heavy voice then boomed, "You shall be in SLYTHERIN!"  
  
Polite applause came from all tables; though amused faces came from the Slytherin table as well, another magical being to corrupt.  
  
I sat down on my house table, anticipating the worse as the horror stories that have come from the train are nothing but of hate and evil behaviour. Others were called up to have their fate administered to them secretly. I didn't notice faces all I heard were names as my face was directed at the space between my feet. Another solemn face sat by me after a while, all I gathered was that his name was Severus Snape. It was only after the last name was called out and the headmaster read out a number of warnings and reminders, that food appeared along the newly filled tables. Every table was adorned with colours representing the house, then with completely filled students lazily talking about the coming year.  
  
I noticed that the person next to me was about to start a conversation so I readied myself with the expected automatic answers.  
  
"My name is Severus Snape, I didn't catch yours before."  
  
"Olympiya Blayton."  
  
"So...um...what lesson are you looking forward to?"  
  
"Don't know really, my parents aren't magical, so I am not completely up with what lessons we have."  
  
"How did you get here then?"  
  
"I don't know..." This made me think how my parents actually found out about this place.  
  
"I'm looking forward to Defence Against the Dark Arts."  
  
"Sounds fascinating." I added dryly trying to mask it.  
  
It was only a few minutes following that the food melted away from the plates and the students from their seats.  
  
"Follow me Slytherins!"  
  
"This way Ravenclaws!"  
  
"Gryffindors, follow me this way!"  
  
"Please, this way Hufflepuffs!"  
  
The hall slowly emptied leaving behind the glorious magnitude that is the Great hall. Approaching the entrance to the Slytherin common room that would lead to the dorms the prefect proceeded to explain the function of the portrait and the password. I was immensely bored by this as I found it quite obvious.  
  
"For the time being the password is broken glass." The sour face carried on, "we do this because of the troubles we have had with those from Gryffindor." Several mumbled curses followed.  
  
Finding my comfortable bed I lay face down trying to steady my breathing from the conversation earlier. I hadn't realised it then but there was something about Severus that my finger had no grasp on. The other girls were already talking about which boys they wanted to get to know.  
  
"Lucius Malfoy with that blonde hair is a dreamboat!" A plump girl fantacised.  
  
"I know what you mean!" Her underweight counterpart replied.  
  
"What do you think?"  
  
I assumed that it was directed at me so I rolled over to face them and answered, "He's alright, looks a bit sickly if you want the truth."  
  
"What-ever." The first girl retorted.  
  
Knowing that I had to make friends I back tracked without changing my opinion. "It's just, he isn't my type. I prefer them dark and mysterious."  
  
"Oh. Sorry. Jumped off the deep end then." She put forth her hand to offer her friendship, "I'm Angelina Parkinson and this is Kat Vidal."  
  
"As in the feline? I'm Olympiya Blayton." I cut in shaking her hand.  
  
Catching their disapproving looks I followed the down into the common room where most had gathered.  
  
"Slytherin is not like any other house I'll have you know!"  
  
A formidable woman screeched. Her tall stature filled the fireplace, as she stepped out, her shadow darkened the flames. The room of first years immediately silenced as she carried on, "I am the Slytherin head, my name is Professor Stainback."  
  
My head lolled about, I already knew that I wasn't going to fit in, but deciding to make the most of it I became fixated on a familiar head of mussed hair. He was listening intently moving his head slightly from left to right at the right moments in masked agreement with our house head. Even now, in these first few hours I could see myself perpetually sat in her office mulling over why I got caught.  
  
I thought to myself "I might as well have a bit of fun." 


	2. First Impressions

~*First impressions*~  
  
I sat down next to the girls I met on the first evening. Not entirely happily though, their constant musings about Lucius's hair were driving me to the edge.  
  
"See how it falls about his face!"  
  
"I know, I wish I could run my fingers through it!"  
  
"As if he would let you." I muttered under my breath.  
  
Hearing a sneer from my left I turned slowly, only meeting the one face that could unsettle my stomach.  
  
"What's so funny?" I snapped  
  
"Those girls talking about Malfoy's hair, I swear it's a wig sometimes..." He trailed off after catching Lucius's eye.  
  
"You knew him before?"  
  
"Our parents know each other, spent a couple of summers in his mansion."  
  
"A mansion!? Christ I live in a flat in the middle of London. I bet his wardrobe is the same size."  
  
I saw his shoulders rise and fall quickly.  
  
"You find that funny?" I retorted sharply  
  
"Not really, sorry."  
  
"What have we got today then?"  
  
"Potions first, then Dark Arts, ooh, History of Magic." He added sarcastically. "Potions sounds okay I suppose. I know you're looking forward to Dark Arts."  
  
Finishing off our breakfast Severus motioned for us to leave. Getting up and straightening my robes down I noticed a group of Gryffindors huddled close together whispering. One was tall and slight with pale hair, another of similar hair but shorter and fatter. The ones with their faces showing were of dark hair, one bespeckled, the other with a grin about to split his face. The latter was happily receiving admiring gazes from the female population up and down the table. I could understand fully, he was incredibly handsome.  
  
We left the hall and made our way to Portions, not walking too fast as lessons didn't start for another twenty minutes. The slight breeze whirled around us, messing my hair beyond belief. Though I was not surprised, my hair has always been flyaway, it was Severus's hair that frightened me more, it didn't move. I gale could have blown through and it wouldn't have moved. I was going to have to investigate further.  
  
The potions door was heavy and looked like it had fallen victim to hundreds of year's worth of accidents that involved corrosive acids. The handle was of wrought iron and had seen centuries of teachers and students making their way to sometimes impending doom. I held onto my books tightly not wishing to let them slip.  
  
"Who are we sharing the lesson with?"  
  
"Gryffindors." He replied curtly.  
  
"That should make things interesting then!"  
  
I only heard a muffled reply as a wretched looking teacher approached.  
  
"Slytherin?" He answered in a stout voice.  
  
We nodded in unison to indicate that we were, biting down on our lips to ensure that the rising laughter didn't escape. His bent frame and crocked chin seemed out of place on such a tall creature. I could imagine him in his earlier years seeming quite normal, but his fraying hair dismantled that image.  
  
"Come on in then, I will be awarding your house five points as you have arrived early. I shall also be notifying Madame Stainback."  
  
I instantly knew that he was once a Slytherin, if it had been any other house members they would have been penalised for interrupting him. Also his familiarity with 'Madame Stainback' suggested a former romance; I shall have to investigate that too.  
  
"First time doing Potions then?" He croaked, "I shall be expecting the highest from Slytherins."  
  
If he isn't Slytherin, I don't know who is.  
  
"Come in, don't stand out there, so have you dabbled in Potions at all?"  
  
"I have had a look at the basics, just to ready myself."  
  
Teacher pet I thought, but I had not even the slightest idea what it was going on about.  
  
"What are your names then?"  
  
I didn't know if Severus was creeped out by this guy, but I sure as hell was. He had a glint in his eye that gave reason for uncertainty in the mind. Someone certainly agreed with me, as a horde of students came rushing through the door.  
  
"Ah, so you eventually arrived then! Gryffindors, you shall be docked ten points for your incessant noise making."  
  
They knew they were disadvantaged from the start; well at least they didn't have any false hope.  
  
The lesson dragged on. The constant snide remarks about Gryffindors were wearing thin, I think come the end they began to grate on the Slytherins, though they didn't show it. We were all practically guaranteed top grades, you don't mess with that. The shot of cold air that imposed itself on me as I left the dank classroom, forced me awake.  
  
"Glad that was over!" The bespeckled boy exclaimed  
  
"Me too, I was falling asleep." His pale counterpart answered  
  
"Sirius, what do we have next?"  
  
"Well, Peter, you have a choice of fantastic lessons, unfortunately we have to share another one with the Slytherins. Defence Against the Dark Arts."  
  
The same group of Gryffindors that I had noticed from breakfast were musing behind me as we headed off to the next lesson.  
  
"Not Slytherins. Favourites in that lesson, they are going to be favourites in all the lessons."  
  
Before I had any realisation that Severus had heard he had spun around and grabbed Peter by his robes.  
  
"I suggest that you keep those pathetic remarks to yourself in future." He breathed  
  
"Ah leave him alone would you." The slim boy cut in. "He's not doing any harm is he?" He continued releasing Peter from Severus's grip.  
  
"Ta Remus." He offered, rubbing his neck.  
  
Still face to face I interjected. Spinning on my heels I became face to face with Sirius, turning slightly so he wasn't in full view of my peering I tried to sort out the situation.  
  
"The lavatories are only down the corridor boys." Smirking ever so slightly while gazing at my tie, he replied. "Ah, another fantastic Slytherin, only this one seems to have come into contact with a sense of humour."  
  
He really did have a brilliant set of eyes. A battle between light and dark.  
  
"Why thank you. But if you are going to have a cock fight I'm leaving."  
  
I stalked off in my best fashion, trying so hard not to fall over as that would have ruined the whole effect. From the boyish laughter I gathered that they had begun to follow, being late on a first day anywhere is not the most genius of ideas. Even for a Slytherin.  
  
"So you begin your course in Defence Against the Dark Arts. I welcome you all." 


	3. Changing Sides?

~*Changing Sides?*~  
  
Lying flat on my back staring at the canopy that covered my grand bed I began to think about my first day at Hogwarts. I had done some research into the history of Slytherin and was completely surprised in how I managed to get in. I had read that only pure-bloods were able to be accepted. This puzzled me greatly as I was pretty sure that I wasn't. My parents had never shown the slightest hint of being magical. I then thought that I was lying on my bed mid-evening thinking about something that I could easily find out. I grabbed a piece of parchment and my quill off my night stand and began writing furiously.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Dear mother,  
  
I have been thinking recently about my admittance to the house of Slytherin and me being here in the first place. I couldn't ask you over the holidays as I was completely unsure of the outcome. However after some research I need to find out the answers. Are you and father magical? I have read that only pure-bloods are allowed to be in Slytherin. If the answer is no, then how did you even find out about Hogwarts?  
  
Please do not feel offended as I only seek the truth...  
  
Yours truly,  
  
Olympiya  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
I unlocked the door to my tawny owl's cage and fastened the letter to his left leg.  
  
"Fly swift and safe Theo." I whispered as I opened the window.  
  
Watching him take flight gave me same feeling of freedom each time. How he soared beyond the confines of the school to his destination.  
  
"Coming down Oly?"  
  
"What's going on?"  
  
"Nothing, someone wants to see you."  
  
"Tell them I'll be there in a minute."  
  
I was secretly hoping that it would be Severus, but we have rarely spoken in five years when he saw me talking to Sirius one lunch time. I knew he thought we had been talking about him, well we were, but it was really more me talking and him listening. Sirius and his friends, Remus Lupin, Peter Pettigrew and James Potter, had been plaguing Severus since first year with tricks and spells making him look ridiculous. I only stepped in as I felt they were talking things too far when it involved the blasted Whomping Willow.  
  
*flashback*  
  
"Why do you keep doing this to Severus?"  
  
"You mean Snivellus surely?  
  
"Sirius you are totally out of line, you have no reason to."  
  
"We have plenty..."  
  
"Go on then? What pathetic excuse do you have for almost killing him?"  
  
"Ah, well...it did start out as funny..."  
  
"But it wasn't, was it...you pushed him to the edge. Every little trick made him worse. Why Sirius, give me one good reason?" People were beginning to notice our conversation and began to listen intently.  
  
"We knew he wanted to find out about Lupin..."Clamping his hand to his face in realisation he started to backtrack." He...well..."  
  
"Find out he is a Werewolf?"  
  
"How do you know?"  
  
"Anyone with half a brain and a watchful eye can work that out. Funny how someone is always ill on a full moon isn't it." I spat  
  
"Typical Slytherin..."  
  
"There are things you do not know Siri..."  
  
*fin*  
  
I had only to catch Severus's eye to see the hate welling up, pure hatred. I ran after him, but to no avail. He was gone and it was my entire fault.  
  
I caught my breath and wiped my tears away. It was no use crying now; I had left it too late for any of the damage to be repaired. Clocking my reflection in the mirror to make sure my crying had not ruined my snake demeanour I fled downstairs to be faced with a parade of disgusted faces.  
  
"Gryffindors have been calling for you I suggest that you get rid of them." The voice was venomous, sound like acid hitting a soft floor, it was Severus. "I suspect they want you to join with them, you have always been close." I let no emotion show through, if I had I would have been a crumpled heap on the floor, that is not at all Slytherin-like is it?  
  
I stepped outside the common room to be greeted by nothing. Well I thought it was nothing, as the portrait door shut a head appeared from thin air. Slightly shocked by this I took a step back, steadying my over balance with a hand.  
  
"Sirius?"  
  
"That's my name..."  
  
"What are you doing here? Haven't you caused me enough trouble?"  
  
"I have been thinking about that conversation for a while...what exactly did you mean by th..."  
  
"Why should I tell you, ever since then Severus has barely looked me in the eye. Do you know what that has felt like?"  
  
"No, well not that...I am sorry...what you said about me not knowing things?"  
  
I didn't reply.  
  
"Come to our dorm will you, we're going to have a rousing game of truth or dare!"  
  
"It's not like I'm going to be let back in there is it?"  
  
"Guess not..."  
  
I followed then to their dorm noticing that they were in a much nicer part of the castle. Well anywhere is better than the dungeons. It was filled with a light unknown to me. Although eerie it was calm and quiet, much like the Gryffindors.  
  
"Carpe diem." James chirped  
  
"You better wear this...the other's know you're here, but we don't want the whole of the house knowing that a Slytherin has been allowed in!" Sirius finished with flailing arms mimicking panic.  
  
I had the cloak thrown over me and I quietly followed them, careful not to bump into anyone to alert them to my presence. Their common room was filled with mismatch furniture that was sagging with age and good use. Nothing seemed to match, but it had such a warm feel that even if the fire was extinguished the room would still be heated. Sirius was continually looked behind him trying to locate me, but I was having too much fun staring at his behind I rarely noticed. Between the door and the dorm I had managed to wrestle my tie over my head so it wasn't blatantly obvious that I was a Slytherin. However before I had time to compose myself the cape was pulled off me to reveal to a room full of 'enemies' a rather dishevelled Slytherin.  
  
Fortunately it was Sirius's cronies, but with two extra girls who were eyeing me up expecting to see Voldemort himself apparate in front of them.  
  
"This is Olympiya Blayton of Slytherin fame."  
  
"You don't look like a Slytherin." One of the girls commented  
  
"Wait a minute." I asked preening my hair, "that any better?"  
  
They laughed and we settled into what was truthfully described as a rousing game of truth and dare. 


	4. Truth and Dare

~*Truth and Dare*~  
  
"Truth or dare?"  
  
It was Remus's turn to face a fate of certain embarrassment.  
  
"Dare." He said meekly  
  
A mischievous glint in Sirius's eye led me to think that he had a wicked idea. We leant in together to discuss his outcome, however we all knew that Sirius had one.  
  
"Say it would you?" He whispered hoarsely at Lily  
  
"Alright." She giggled.  
  
I knew what Sirius wanted to happen, he was just waiting for the right moment. I had a funny feeling that Remus had been as well.  
  
"Remus, you have to kiss Sirius for...um...oh..."  
  
Before she could finish the dare, they had leapt on to each other. Remus was on his back; his hands on the small of Sirius's back were quickly travelling south. Gently caressing the creases in Sirius's robes, Remus began to arch his back. Sirius reciprocated, putting his hands beside him to take the weight. Small breathy moans began to escape from both of their parted mouths. This was a complete surprise to us all, well not them being into each other but the way they came out, jumping on each other, how very Hollywood.  
  
Leaving them to continue we began a quiet conversation upon James's bed. I knew instantly that it was going to be about me.  
  
"I still can't believe that you're a Slytherin."  
  
"Why not?" I retorted  
  
"Well, no Slytherin would be here would they?"  
  
"I guess not..."  
  
"So what is it like?"  
  
"What?"  
  
"Being in one of the most feared houses?"  
  
"I don't care for it." I started, seeing their astonished faces I carried on, "we have so many rules in terms of how to act. Don't look kindly upon another house, don't speak to other house unless it s to make a demeaning comment, don't befriend those in other houses..." I trailed off looking away. I hadn't realised until the last moment that tears had been streaming down my face the entire time. "Oh yeah, I forgot one, don't show any emotion. I've got that one down to a tee." I added with a sob.  
  
How could I be so stupid? Letting my guard down in front of Gryffindors. How the hell am I supposed to go back now? I knew that this had made them uncomfortable, but before I got up a rouge hand offered me a shot of Firewiskey, of which I drowned in one gulp.  
  
"I'm sorry."  
  
"No need." It was a rather flustered Sirius.  
  
"So when were you going to tell us?" A flustered James asked Sirius  
  
"Soon." I spoke before thinking.  
  
"What?" The group enquired in unison.  
  
"You were talking about it in the library." I added hastily.  
  
"When?" Remus pressed  
  
"A week ago, you said that you were going to tell them soon."  
  
"No, I thought that..." Sirius said slowly  
  
"You mean you didn't say that?" I rushed, getting off the bed.  
  
"You can read minds?" Lily shouted, "You can read our minds?"  
  
"I don't know" I whimpered pathetically.  
  
They had all now cornered me in the wall furthest from the door. I couldn't blame them, a Slytherin that can read minds, I was practically a spy! Their faces were contorted with anger, but before they could question me anymore I had disappeared.  
  
(A/N – this is a little short, but I am thinking of writing some more, any suggestions welcome!) 


	5. Explanations, Creations and Damnations

~*Explanations, Creations and Damnations*~  
  
Well I mean apparated...  
  
I had no idea how I did it, it was a well known fact that Hogwarts was protected with pretty much every spell you can imagine. However this accident would have gone unnoticed if I hadn't reappeared where I did...in Dumbledore's office. He was sat at his desk with his hands bracingly gripping the edge.  
  
"I...I...I...I don't know how that happened. Please don't expel me!"  
  
"I'm certainly not going to do that."  
  
"Then what is my punishment?" I questioned, slumping in to the nearby chair. Relaxed rigidly I savoured the lasting comfort before the answer.  
  
"The truth..."  
  
He could see I was plainly shocked by his answer and continued to explain, rather hastily, the reasons behind my strange school career.  
  
"After the sorting the Sorting Hat told me what happened. I began to research into it. I was initially shocked by this, but I know how to help you when the time comes."  
  
I was still sat in the chair, mouth open, eyes slowly blinking. Nothing that he said made any sense. It could be the fact that he hadn't said anything of any use...or I had blanked out the important things.  
  
"What did it tell you? What are you going to do? Why does my head hurt?"  
  
"All in good time."  
  
"I thought you were going to tell me the truth. I've had enough of being in here and leaving more confused than I was when I came in here."  
  
"You have more Slytherin in you than you know."  
  
"No, I am supposed to be in Gryffindor. I am not a Slytherin. I just reside in their dorms. Nothing more."  
  
"Yes. You were put into Slytherin by another."  
  
"The Sorting Hat has a twin?" I answered sarcastically  
  
"Well if you like that analogy, an evil twin."  
  
"Speak plain English!"  
  
"Voldemort placed a spell upon it. He has plans beyond my knowledge. He is strong, but he will be defeated."  
  
My brain had been fried at this point. I could no longer comprehend the words that were being spoken at me. I could no longer comprehend anything.  
  
"I must leave you to come to terms with this. Don't let this affect you too much, you are protected here."  
  
I left in the same daze that I whirled in with. Without realising it I stumbled against the Slytherin entrance, muttering the password I put on my airs and grace and wandered through aloof, as always, to my bed. Crashing towards my pillow I put my hands forward to steady myself. I laughed. The last time I saw someone put their hands out was when Sirius was slowly romancing Remus. I smiled. It had been a long time coming. Snatched glimpses of each other were taken in turn.  
  
In a practical DADA lesson they almost revealed what they meant to each other. We were practicing the Riddikulus spell on a Boggart. Remus's had turned into a moon, his voice was barely above a whisper at best so he was struggling to affect it. Of course Sirius was watching him concerned at his lack of progress so he stepped in and saved him from total embarrassment. However after such heroics Sirius was overcome with his actions and proceeded to embrace Remus in a hug not accustomed to platonic friendships. I watched happily, however it was pretty much everyone else that was shocked.  
  
Finally I managed to revive myself from a deep slumber. I had dreamt a swirl of dreams, but as ever my first thought of the morning was Severus. His presence was ever over me. I can feel him but never experience his touch, I can visualise him but never see him. I dragged myself out of bed. It was now routine, I get up and drift to the bathroom, and then I get dressed and meander down to the great hall for breakfast. However this day wasn't going to be the day I envisioned. I was going to be visited by someone I hadn't expected.  
  
History of Magic went as usual. I have never been in such a tiresome lesson! You sit and listen, however if you were quick enough, you can get the seats in the back corner and can fall asleep, safely in the knowledge that Professor Binns couldn't see you. This was a commonly known trick, however it reflected well on us as it perpetually looked like we were trying to get to the lesson on time. Which of course we weren't, just trying to make the best out of a bad situation. I rarely make it there now so my seat is at the front so I always have to take notes while looking interested (not a healthy mix). Although this means I can not fall asleep at any time, my notes are worth gold. Though people don't pay, I give them willingly falsely hoping for their acceptance. I am a fool. I am a fool to think that they will ever accept me again; nothing short of becoming an aide to the Dark Lord himself will help me.  
  
I can never sleep. In the long nights I can walk for hours without realising where I have gone and where I am now. I do not know. A nearby window does not help me in the slightest bit. The sky has fallen to the deepest depths, a fog so dense it could have been cut with a blade. However looking out across the lake I saw a faint green glow hovering above. I heard a few gasps around. I then presumed that I was near the Astronomy Tower. Yes, the infamous Astronomy tower. The place for lovers, unfortunately I have been here before, I hate it. Every time my thoughts have drifted to him. Again this confirms the fact that I am a fool. I make a sharp exit from the tower to outside. The cool air blasting all fatigue from my face, but I remain tired. Sitting on the dewy grass I stare into the Forbidden Forest. Many times I have seen the Marauders play, helping Remus with his transformation. Help. That is exactly what I need. Right now.  
  
"Help!"  
  
I quickly clamp my hands over my mouth. How idiotic am I. Who is going to help me? I just prayed that no one had heard me make such a stupid proclamation. Putting my pounding head into my hands I listened to my breathing, going over what Dumbledore had said I wanted to cry. But I didn't. Of course not, I am a Slytherin and I will act like one, just with the occasional visits to the Gryffindors...  
  
I must have fallen asleep because I found myself being woken by a green light. It came from the edge of the Forest, I guess, in hindsight that I shouldn't have ventured from my place but I did. Boy did I. As I grew further to the object it became clear that it was a person, a man, a very evil man.  
  
"I have waited for you."  
  
The malevolence in his voice slipped through me like acid, cold acid, it chilled me to below freezing. I was rooted to the spot and scared to hell for what was about to happen.  
  
"Do you fear me?"  
  
His voice sweetened slightly, I was oddly comforted by this and began my answer.  
  
"I...I..."  
  
"Child, do you fear me or not?"  
  
I no longer felt threatened by him, although he was hooded, he was frail. His cloak billowed showing his skeletal form.  
  
"Who are you?" I answered, trying to steady my voice.  
  
"I am the one who you all fear."  
  
"I don't fear you." My voice sounded clear and sharp.  
  
"My child, I am pleased to hear this."  
  
"So, who are you?" I felt pleased that my voice had remained focused; it even had an agitated edge to it.  
  
"I am the one who must not be named." 


	6. Redemption, of sorts

I was lying face down on my bed. I knew there were people walking about the dorm room, but I ignored them. All the new information I was overcome with clouded my thoughts. It was all I could think about, that and the intense pain on my lower back.  
  
"...breakfast is almost over..."  
  
I got up, I think, through my own free will. Thankfully I was in my uniform already, though I had no recollection of how I became dressed. It was like my memory had been erased, but only certain information was coming back, slowly.  
  
Sitting down at the Slytherin table I barely noticed that I was eating, I was mechanically putting my fork into my mouth and back down to the plate. I felt like death had possessed me and pushed me back to the living. It was then I noticed who I was sat next to.  
  
"Please talk with me before dinner."  
  
"If I must."  
  
It might be because I am desperate for a connection, but I swore I heard a slight happy note in his answer. I really am desperate.  
  
The day passed in a fluid motion, I floated between lessons, ignoring all chatter and noise, and I took notes and even managed to make a potion without killing myself. However as much as I had looked forwards to finally talking to Severus, now I was dreading it with every fibre. Throwing my bag onto my bed I considered changing my clothes, not knowing what to wear I pulled on the closest things to hand. Fortunately I matched; I was wearing a black, knee length skirt and a three quarter length black shirt. I met him down in the common room and he gestured that we carry on the conversation elsewhere.  
  
"What do you want?"  
  
"Something happened last night, and you are the only..."  
  
"Your Gryffindor buddies not good enough, happen to resort to me, second best." Severus spat.  
  
"Hey! You are the only one who would understand, they couldn't even begin to comprehend the situation. Much too dense"  
  
The corners of his mouth twitched slightly before he answered. "Come on then."  
  
"He visited me last night."  
  
"Who? The tooth fairy?"  
  
"The tooth fairy is a girl, no, Voldemort did."  
  
"How...what...you...him...are you sure?" "Yes."  
  
I turned around and lifted my shirt to reveal what I had been branded with, a solid black circle with the Dark Mark inside.  
  
"This is..."  
  
"Unbelievable?" I prompted.  
  
"That is one word, are you sure? How could he even come here?"  
  
"I have no idea, I can't exactly tell Dumbledore now."  
  
"Come on."  
  
I followed Severus willingly; he led me out of the dungeons into the pallid moonlight of the grounds.  
  
"Do you realise what you have done? It doesn't stop here; you are stuck with this for the rest of your life."  
  
"Of course I know! What do you think I have done for all these years?"  
  
"Apart from cosying up to the Gryffindors?"  
  
"Slytherin to the end Severus." I replied putting a hand to his cheek, thankfully he didn't flinch as I expected. Actually, he leaned into it enjoying the warmth, however as soon as he leant in he became conscious of what he was doing he rapidly moved away.  
  
"So what have you been doing?"  
  
"Partaking in a considerable interest in the Dark Arts."  
  
"All this time?"  
  
"Severus, how long have you ignored me?"  
  
Silence.  
  
"From the word go I have hardly spoken to anyone, lest a couple of Gryffindors. And as far as I can remember, you told everyone else that I had."  
  
"I can't believe you have been this stupid. How idiotic can you be? DO YOU KNOW WHAT YOU HAVE DONE?"  
  
I wasn't sure myself, and the last person I thought that would question me would be Severus. He was far from perfect, yet he seemed so angry with what I had done.  
  
"Fine, I'll leave you be Severus."  
  
"Please, I just don't want you to be hurt."  
  
Whoa, did he just say what I thought he said? Could it be that he cared? Why did I care so much?  
  
"Right, let me get this straight, you don't want me to be hurt, yet you are the person that has hurt me the most. What is up with that?"  
  
"I hurt you? I HURT YOU? You ran off to the one person I detested above all else. But, not only do you talk to him once, you make friends with him and all those other bastards that make my life hell."  
  
He stunned me into silence, but I couldn't let it rest, all this needed to come out, and if this wasn't the right time, I didn't know what was. Tears were beginning to form in both of our eyes, but he was the one to keep them under control. I failed hopelessly and they started to stream down my face.  
  
"At least people acknowledge your existence in Slytherin. You get the occasional hello, I get nothing. Nothing. When I get up in the morning people don't even look at me. I live in silence; if it weren't for those Gryffindors I would have gone mad!"  
  
"Like you aren't mad now, you're crazy for getting in with Voldemort, now anyway. This is it for the rest of your life. You have no control over whatever happens, he has all the control."  
  
"Do you not think I know that? Do you not think I have thought about this?"  
  
"No, I don't think you have thought, at all, about the consequences. He just pops up and you say yes." He is right. Why does he have to be right? "I'm right aren't I?"  
  
I don't want to say anything because if I do he will know exactly how I feel. But if I don't say anything he will know, there is one thing I could do. Something I have wanted to do for as long as I can remember, ever since the sorting. I shouldn't really, he probably doesn't want to, oh to hell with it, I'm going there anyway. I slowly leant forward so the tip of his nose met with mine and his eyes widened, magnificently so, as I began to press my lips on his. However it didn't last long as he pushed me away quite violently.  
  
"What are you doing?!"  
  
"Are you saying you don't want this?"  
  
"No, I do want this, believe me. But you haven't answered my question." He placed his hands on my upper arms firmly to, quite literally, squeeze it out of me. "Why did you do this?"  
  
"I don't know Severus, I really don't. Apart from the fact that I have felt completely alone since my second year has nothing to do with it..."  
  
"You and your sarcasm." I missed his smirk.  
  
"How would you know, when have you ever listened to me?"  
  
"I have remembered everything you ever said to me; you are pretty damn sarcastic for a girl."  
  
Is he being civil, or have I transferred to another dimension? This is too much, way too much for one person to deal with. The tears began to run down my face again as I slumped against the wall. Sliding down I felt the cold from the floor seep through my skirt. This made me cry, everything that was running through my head was making me cry, I couldn't stop it, and I just let it all out. I then felt Severus put his arms around me as he joined me on the floor.  
  
"Come on, I'll help as much as I can. You are just going to have to explain a few things for me alright?"  
  
Thank you: x Jae x, Spirit and Essence and Helga. 


	7. Making up?

I must say that this chapter is a wee bit sappy...but I think some changes could be made to it at the end.  
  
Oh, just remember I don't own anything that JKR created, except Oly, she's mine...all mine and I will do with her as I wish...hmpf!  
  
"What then?"  
  
"What is up with you and the Gryffindors?"  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"You are friends with them. You, a Slytherin, are friends with Gryffindors."  
  
"Oh that..."  
  
"Yes, that. We have established what I want you to tell me about, now can you explain?" He sounded quite exasperated at this point and so I proceeded to tell him why.  
  
"The conversation you saw me having with Sirius, was about you. I was angry at him for always picking on you so I told him what I thought about it. I wanted for him to stop. I wanted him and the others to leave you alone."  
  
"R-really?"  
  
"Of course! Why else would I stoop to that level? Severus I really liked you, I just wanted you to like yourself."  
  
"Past tense, I get it." He stood up quickly to get away from me.  
  
"No, I liked you then; I think I love you now."  
  
He opened and closed his mouth a few times before he spoke. "Okay, where are they? Where is Black, I bet he put you up to this!"  
  
"No, no one is here; you took me here for a start so just stop it would you! If you let someone in for a change you might stop being to uptight!"  
  
"You were being serious then?"  
  
I neglected to use what he said as a pun, not the right time; I don't think there will ever be a right time to use that.  
  
"Of course, why else would I say it?"  
  
"Well when people say something nice to me, they usually end the sentence with, 'got you Snivellus', or they punch me. I'm just not used to people being pleasant."  
  
"What about your parents? Surely they..."  
  
"My mother, yes, she has got to be one of the nicest people around. But my, um..."  
  
"You father scares the hell out of you?" I prompted.  
  
"How did you, I mean I haven't told anyone."  
  
"Looks like we come from a similar background then, you don't need to say any more."  
  
The conversation dried up and so we went through the motions of going back to the dorms. He picked me up off the floor from my rather ungraceful position so I could stand upright and start walking. We ambled towards the dungeons, it was then I realised how far we had walked in the first place.  
  
"We Slytherins are quite a way from real world. All tucked away in the dungeons, it is almost like we have something to hide."  
  
"Are you saying you want to be a Slytherin again?"  
  
"I suppose I am, much better than being a Gryffindor any day."  
  
Severus then let out a genuine laugh, one that made my insides twitch. It was just nice to see a person who is usually scowling laugh with such conviction. His eyes were creased to the point of closure and his nose was wrinkling up.  
  
"What has gotten into you?"  
  
"Nothing, I was just remembering something?"  
  
"Remembering what?" I questioned surreptitiously, raised an eyebrow to emphasise the fact I was wholly in the dark about his thoughts.  
  
"This..."  
  
He then spun in front of me to prevent me walking any further and held my face in his cool palms. Then after effectively stopping me he leant in and kissed me. At the time it completely surprised me, I was expecting him to make some sarky comment about me, but no, Severus was truly letting someone in and fortunately it was me. It was a sweet kiss, nothing too passionate about it. It was just a pure expression of how he felt.  
  
"And you found that funny?"  
  
"I guess I did."  
  
We finished walking back to the common room in silence, smiling, but cautiously looking out for the caretaker. I knew he would have to go back to hating me the moment the door opened, but I could have cared less, Severus kissed me and that was all the mattered. We reached the door and I said the password. I tried to draw it out as long as possible, but after a while I had to actually say it.  
  
"Gryffindors suck."  
  
The door swung open and we both stepped into the common room, it was cavernous, absolutely huge so any slight sound you made echoed for ages. Not as comfortable as the Gryffindor common room, but it had it's advantages. If you walking straight though there was a door that led best part of the way to Hogsmeade, or so I have been told. I haven't been through and I don't intend to, just remember this, never trust a Slytherin.  
  
We were met with silence when we entered, I expected this, but I thought my proximity to Severus would have alleviated some of the hatred, obviously not.  
  
"You a mudblood lover too now Severus?"  
  
Thank yous: TheDarkLadyOfRavenclaw, Helga, Spirit and Essence and x Jae x 


End file.
